Soaring with Magneto
by naiad8
Summary: written for the Pornbattle at SFA on livejournal   Helen/Nikola, "I'll try anything once". Yes, a stole from a Superman movie. Don't sue me.


"All right, you brought me to roof, and there are none of your precious pigeons about, so what exactly are we here for?" Helen Magnus put her hands on her hips and tried to resist the urge to tap the toe of her black pump on the tiles or skip the foreplay and simply kiss her lover senseless

Nikola smirked at her, "The exquisite sunset isn't enough?"

"You've never been much of a nature lover, Nikola."

He shrugged, "Well, the roof tiles have a high iron content, so short of hopping about a speeding train, this seemed like the best place to illustrate my latest efforts toward world domination."

She rolled her eyes at him, but caught her breath as he slowly but surely began to float into the air, hands in his pockets and that knowing smirk on his face.

"All right, are you projecting a hologram?" She stalked around him, looking for wires or strings, something to indicate how we was floating quite calmly three feet in the air. Although, given the warm summer evening and him in his shirtsleeves showing off the wiry strength of his forearms and the proximity of his truly fine arse hovering just in front of her eyes, she was a might bit distracted in her observation skills.

"No tricks, no gimmickry or false advertising. Nikola Tesla can levitate. Actually, I can do quite a bit more than that. Would you let me sweep you off your feet my love? Care to fly with me?" He held out one long fingered hand to her.

She'd missed the sure confidence and easy swagger of her Nikola. Of course, her finally succumbing to his charms and taking him into her bed might have been partially to blame for this current bout of insufferably attractive arrogance. She placed her hand in his, "I'll try anything once."

He pulled her up into his arms, where he grabbed her waist tightly, pulling her to him with an easy strength that took her breath away for half a second. He smirked at her, and before she could say a word he kissed her, teasing and seducing her lips with drugging kisses that left her lightheaded.

By the time he let her catch her breath and look around, she let out an alarmed squeak and wrapped her arms around Nikola so tightly he could barely breathe.

"Helen, I do need oxygen now, regardless of my awe-inspiring new talent."

She started down at Old City laid out before them far below, her Sanctuary only a small dollhouse from their height in the orange blue sky. "We're flying!"

Nikola chuckled softly in her ear and sped up slightly, making the wind rush through her hair as the soared over the city far below. "I have to say, after the twentieth time of the itsy, bitsy enforcer calling me Magneto, I finally asked Tiny Tim to tell me what the hell she was talking about. Heinrich has quite the comic collection, and I was fascinated by Magneto. I am full of plans and ideas now, given what…"

Helen poked him in the side, hard. "Only to help mankind, I assure you, Helen. Unless my heart somehow gets tragically broken."

She turned to face him, her arms looped around his neck. "Is that a threat, Tesla? Stay with you or you'll bring destruction on a global scale?" She smiled to soften the joke, although him there was always that undercurrent of implied danger.

His eyes clouded for a moment, and his mask fell for the briefest second. "I don't think I would much care of world dominion at that point, my love. What's a king without a queen?"

She kissed him then, flying through the air with the man she'd loved for longer than a lifetime, pouring all the things she was still too scared to say into that kiss. His kissed her back with ravenous, unrelenting hunger, and she wrapped her legs and his hips and felt the cool night air high on her thighs.

She laughed softly against his jaw as she pressed a kiss there, "I should remember not to fly in skirts. Far too easy to have a mishap and flash the world far too much skin."

"I don't think anyone is watching, Helen. Just me and the stars." And they were surrounded by the winking stars. The sun had gone down and the rich deep blue of the sky was filled with familiar constellations that seemed to smile down on the lovers.

He let go of her waist with one hand as she clutched at his shoulders, briefly terrified of the long fall to the ground below.

"Just high up are well, Nikola? Is it such a good idea to let go?"

His hand smoothed over her thigh, pulling up her skirt with an easy confidence. "I would say we are about 2700 feet, give or take a meter. Not quite enough for the Mile High Club, I'm afraid. I didn't want to be out of breath."

She shifted her thighs, spreading them slightly for his questing fingers and they slid against the silk of her undergarments. She kissed his jaw, and began a trail of kisses and bites down his neck as his fingers moved aside all barriers and stroked into her wet folds.

The dropped a good twenty feet, the terror and adrenaline flooding her system and heightening her pleasure all at the same time. She let out a scream and Nikola half-coughed and half-chuckled. "I'm afraid that I can't have you distracting me Helen, not until I've practiced all this just a bit more. It's quite simple over a metal-filled city, but with such a distraction as your exquisite mouth, I'm afraid I've not yet the discipline." He pressed a kiss to her nose and thrust his fingers deep within her quim, crooking them to hit her sweet spot and make her moan. "This will have to be a journey for you alone, my love."

He flicked his thumb over her clit and twisted his fingers deep within her and within three thrusts of her riding that beautiful hand she was soaring in climax, high over the earth both literally and figurative. We sagged against him as he righted her clothes and wrapped his arms around her, spinning in a slow dance with her across the stars as he carried for home.

When they touched down on the rooftop, she fell to her knees the moment he let go of her and he bent to follow her, worried, "Are you all right Helen? What…"

He stopped when her hands went to his trousers, pulling his zipper down and palming his cock with quick efficiency. "I think I need to settle up some travel bills. It should take long."

She looked up into his shocked face as she swirled her tongue around his swollen head and then sucked his cock deep into her mouth, her hands curving around his hips and taking him deep into her throat.

It didn't take too long. But later, in her bedroom, they both ran up quite the tab.


End file.
